A Mother's Request
by HopelessWanderer95
Summary: After a conversation with her mother, Margret is more accepting of Mr. Thornton's proposal.
1. Chapter 1

"My dear, Margret, you were at the Thornton's longer than expected. Is everything alright?" Mrs. Hale watched with big, worried eyes as her daughter entered the room. Margret stood in the doorway and smiled at her mother, attempting to conceal any nerves or shakes she felt after the riot. She noticed her mother looked smaller and frailer than when she had left earlier that morning. This was not surprising, as this phenomenon seemed to occur whenever Margret was gone from her mother for long periods of time.

"Yes, mama, all is fine." She moved from the door way and say on the floor in front of the fireplace next to her mother's feet. Facing her mother, she gently took hold of her hands and smiled. "There was some progress in the stick which impeded my return home but nothing bad came of it. In fact, I would not be surprised if we quickly saw the end of the whole ordeal."

Mrs. Hale nodded curtly and looked into the fire. She had never enjoyed conversation pertaining to the North's manufacturing, she let the exchange end there and Margret was glad for it. She was quiet a long while before she spoke again to her daughter, not realizing her interruption of the young girls thoughts of a Northern man and all that had past between them not an hour ago. "My greatest regret," she began "is that is was not enough of a mother to you."

"Mama, please, you do not have to speak of such things to me." Margret's attention was fixed upon her mother, no longer contemplating her actions towards Mr. Thornton. The tone her mother toke left a pit of dread in Margret's stomach, to speak of such things would be to acknowledge the extent of her mother's illness.

"Margret, please." Mrs. Hale took a stern attitude with her daughter, something she had not done since before Margret was sent to her aunt's. "You must allow an old woman reaching the end of her days to speak the truth." Margret nodded and looked at her hand, which still held her mother's, allowing her to continue.

"I should never have sent you to my sister's home in London. You should have stayed with your father and myself in Helstone. I should have raised you myself but I believed I had so much time left and that the culture you would find would be so beneficial to you. But now look; you are a girl with a dying mother, trapped in a town where said culture will do nothing for you. I thought of bringing you home many times but once we lost Frederick, I did not think our home a happy enough place to bring you back into for more than a summer.

"I wanted so much to see you marry and to raise children of your own. To watch as you became a better mother than I ever could be to you. That I will die without you settled, with no security beyond your father, is what keeps me awake at night. You are no longer a little girl; I cannot protect you by sending you to a relative. I should have done more to keep my daughter safe."

Margret sat up and moved closer to the now crying woman. "Oh, mama, please do not worry so. I know that you have done everything in your power so that I may be happy. No, I am not settled, but do not let it keep you from your sleep. I have full faith that everything will be alright." Margret felt that nothing she said made her mother feel better but she did not leave her side until Dixon came and took Mrs. Hale off to bed.

As she lay in bed that night, Margret regretted for the first time her denial of Henry Lennox. She had not realized that her current marital status gave her mother such worry. She wondered if she had said yes and was Mrs. Lennox, if her mother's health would not be so dire. She slept very little that night.

* * *

><p>Mr. Thornton called early the next morning and surprised Dixon when he asked for Miss Hale and not her father. He was shown to the study where he waited patiently until Margret joined him. He stood, looking out the window, when she opened the door. He made his way over to her and closed it behind her.<p>

"I've not noticed the color of this fruit." She watched him walk around the table, gesturing slightly to the fruit me mentioned. She was curious as to why he would come to see her, particularly after her embarrassing actions the day before. "Miss Hale, I'm afraid I was very ungrateful yesterday."

"You've nothing to be grateful for." He wished to talk of the shameful events that made a blush rise up her neck. To jump in front of a man, in plain view of the town, she had not known what she had been doing or what caused such actions.

"I think that I do." He moved closer to her, attempting to help her see what he spoke of, help her see the extent of his feelings for her.

"Well, I did only the least that anyone would have." She moved away from him, frustrating the man who struggled to speak to her while keeping himself in check.

"That can't be true." Her words had hurt him. He was in disbelief, that she should think that what was between them was common, that she should act the same way towards him as anyone would have. Had she not put herself in danger for the sake of his own well-being?

"Well, I was, after all, responsible for placing you in danger. I would have done the same for any man there." She was attempting to justify her actions, to lessen the effects of what they made her feel. These words that were meant to convince herself were like a knife cut thought Mr. Thornton.

"Any man?" His temper was getting the better of him. He had come here to secure his hand and now he spoke so accusingly. "So you approve of that violence? You think I got what I deserved."

"Well, no of course not. But they were desperate, I know if you were to talk – " She felt desperation, attempting a compromise to rectify the conversation that had gone awry. And to think, she could still not speak as to why Mr. Thornton was in her home in the first place.

"I forgot, you imagine them to be your friends." She thought his words particularly mean. He knew how lonely she thought Milton to be and he threw it in her face in the heat of an argument.

"But if you were to be reasonable." She was desperate at this point, desperate to defend her downtrodden and influence the thoughts of the man that stood before her.

"Me? Are you saying that I'm unreasonable?" He was close to her again, attempting to let her see his point of view for once. It seemed they were destined to argue forever.

"If you would talk with them, and not set the soldiers on them. I know that they will get-"

"They will get what they deserve." The anger he felt was swelling inside of him. This was not the reason he had come to Crampton. He turned from her and attempted to calm himself. When he felt in control of his actions, he turned back and looked her in the eyes. "Miss Hale, I didn't just come here to thank you. I came because I get very likely that – I know I've never found myself in this position before. It's difficult to find the words. Miss Hale, my feelings for you are very strong."

"Please, stop." She panicked; it was another unwanted proposal. Surprised, her head began to swim with memories of Henry in Helstone and the embarrassment she had felt over the ordeal. She was going to deny Mr. Thornton, just as she had Henry. They would argue and he would leave, she would not have to marry such a man. She then thought of her mother, who resided in the room down the hall. She thought of her mother's words the previous evening. To accept him would be to allow her mother to see her daughter settled, to no longer feel regret.

Mr. Thornton stood still, as if a statue, waiting for her to argue whatever point he assumed she was forming in her head. She met his eyes and forced a small, encouraging smile. "I am sorry, Mr. Thornton, you have just caught me by surprise. Please," she paused, attempting to force the words "do continue."

She saw something flash across his eyes, joy she determined. The crease in his forehead seemed to disappear as she watched him relax slightly. He moved forward and reached for both of her hands, holding them close to his person as he continued. "Margret," He smiled as he spoke her Christian name for the first time, "you surely must know how deep my feelings for you are. I can think of nothing but you, it is a wonder I am able to do anything at all. I love you, Margret, and I must ask you if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She was dumbfounded, to think that a man such as Mr. Thornton could feel any sort of emotion besides angry was strange but to think the feelings were this deep? She could not fathom Mr. Thornton feeling love. She looked up from their conjoined hands to meet his eyes. He looked at her with so much hope, but she could see the fear that lay beneath it. Fear that she would deny his offer? "Of course, Mr. Thornton," she endeavored to seem as joyful as possible "I will be your wife."

She did not expect his next action as he let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her as her father once had. She heard him laughing, something, she realized, did not happen often. Placing her back on the ground, he smiled down at her, looking a decade younger as he did.

"Now, I must- your father, I will need to-" She had never seen him appear so overjoyed, his actions were almost boyish. They were both in uncharted territory. Again, he took one of her hands but this time he kissed it gently before giving her a wolfish grin. Composing himself, he continued. "I will go speak to your father, my love."

Watching him leave, Margret sat in one of the chairs surrounding the table. She looked at the bowl of fruit on the table and thought back on how they had sparked such a conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to my new story! I am completely in love with <em>North and South<em> (and have been for a while) so I am excited to write something on it. For anyone interested, I also have a _Pride and Prejudice_ story called "Fade" in the works. Please let me know what you think, your reviews are most welcome! (Please do forgive any issues with proper manners of the time, I am just trying to write a story here and sometimes historical accuracy is not my strongest suit.)**

**xoxo Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

Ironically, Margaret's wedding was exactly what she had once described to Henry, despite the fact that she had in fact, not found a man that made her happy. After Mr. Thornton spoke to her father, Margaret asked for a particularly short engagement, she wished her mother to see her marry. Mr. Thornton agreed readily to any excuse to have her as his wife sooner.

It was after his return to the mill that Margaret broke the news of her engagement to her mother. She savored the joy she saw in her eyes, determined to remember this moment for the difficult years to come with a man such as her fiancé. The peaceful smile on her mother's face made her decision almost worth it. To ease her mama's mind in her final days soothed Margaret's mind.

She walked to the church four days later on her father's arm. Her mother walked next to her fussing over her dress. It was one Edith had given her before she left London. Her dear cousin had believed Margaret would need a dress of such luxury in the northern town, but this was soon found not to be true. However, with the lack of time before her wedding day, the dress would do fine. It was a light blue color she did not wear often, its color would not keep in a manufacturing town.

The wedding was a quiet affair. Margaret met Mr. Thornton at the altar; she spent the ceremony watching her own hands, unable to even look at the man. If she had managed to glance up, she would have seen a look in his eyes of bliss that she stood before him in front of God as well as fear that she would change her mind at any moment and make for the door. His thoughts were not far off from her own as she contemplating how long it would be until death did part them.

At the end of the ceremony, Margaret was lost in her own thoughts when Mr. Thornton placed a chaste kiss on her lips. The wedding was over; he was her husband. Offering her his arm, the two made their way out of the church and into a waiting carriage. They were to go to Marlborough Mill where both families would meet them for the weddings breakfast. In the carriage, Margaret was acutely aware that it was the first time the two had been alone since his proposal. She assumed that it would now be a regular occurrence.

Sitting across from her, Mr. Thornton watched his pensive wife. "Are you well, Margaret? Does your head still trouble you?" He had always known her to be protective over her own feelings but in this case, she seemed truly miserable.

Tearing her eyes away from the passing scenery in the window, Margaret nodded at him. "I am quite fine, Mr. Thornton, I am simply a little overwhelmed." Mr. Thornton leaned forward and took both her hands in his own as he had in his proposal. He smiled warmly at her and she could not help but notice that he looked years younger when he did.

"My love, I wish you would call me John." He lifted her hands to his face and kissed each one softly. "I realize this is overwhelming, to move from your home and start your life with a man but I promise it will all be well."

She nodded again and they sat in silence until they reached the mill. Mr. Thornton refused to let go of her hands.

* * *

><p>The breakfast was a quiet ordeal, just as the wedding had been. The Thornton and Hale families never had very much to speak of. This day was no exception. A majority of the meal was spent listening to Mr. Thornton make polite conversation with his new in-laws. Mrs. Thornton spoke little; instead she chose to watch her son intently in his new role as husband. Fanny, with little interest in such a plain wedding or anything the Hales could say, sat uncharacteristically quiet and waited for the event to end.<p>

After a teary goodbye to her parents and a promise to visit as soon as she could, Margret was given a tour of her new home by her husband. She took his arm for the second time that day and listened quietly as he brought her from room to room. Each one seemed to be ostentatiously decorated wish many heavy luxurious items on every flat surface. He showed her the servant's quarters and explained her duties as mistress of the house but stopped when he sensed her becoming overwhelmed again.

He then took her to their shared quarters; it was a large drawing room with a bedroom off to each side. She noticed that the rooms were decorated much more simply than the rest of the home. The rest of the manor must be decorated in the style of his mother. She then noticed a small desk next to the grand fireplace. Walking over to it, she recognized it as the one from her room in Helton that had come with her to Milton.

"Your father had it sent over when I asked if there was anything that would make you more comfortable here. There are also some of your books and other items in your bedroom." She was genuinely touched by his actions. To go to such extremes to ensure her happiness was not something she foresaw from the manufacturer. "I wish you to feel at home here, Margaret, you are mistress of this house and you may do whatever you wish."

Perhaps she had been wrong about the type of marriage they would have. If they could become friends it would make the remainder of their days more enjoyable. Overcome with appreciation of his actions, she moved across the room to where he stood and placed a soft kiss on his cheek in thanks. He beamed down at her; glad to do anything that would make her pleased.

The rest of the evening was spent in a confortable silence with the rest of the Thornton family. The elder Mrs. Thornton stitched initials into linen; Fanny lay across the chase lounge while fanning herself lazily. John attempted to work on ledgers while stealing glances at his new wife who sat by the fire with one of the books her father had sent.

* * *

><p>After reading much of her book, Margaret excused her self for the night, bidding adieu to the Thorntons remaining in the room. Finding her way to her own bedchamber, she was changing into one of her cotton slips when nerves began to overcome her. Her mother had taken the time to describe what to expect from John that evening. However, true to her mother's fashion, Margaret felt that manners kept her from divulging any real information she must know.<p>

It was not half an hour later when she heard a soft knock on her door and her husband entered in his breeches and a loose fitting, cotton shirt. She looked at him from the vanity where she had been finishing the braid in her hair. He slowly walked towards her and she stood to meet him, blushing deeply at both his and her own state of dress.

He was as nervous as she, she could see it in his jerky, unsure movements. They stood with mere inches between them. "Margaret." his voice was strained and rough. She looked up at him and saw a husband's hunger in his eyes. "You must know how deeply I care for you. I would not wish to pressure you into anything you do not wish to do. I assume you understand of what I speak?"

She nodded, appreciating his kind words, but did not deny his want. She had given it great thought early while attempting to read her novel. The John she had seen today seemed calm and caring, she had seen as much in the arrival of her desk. Would it not be best to get the deed over with before he turned back into the temperamental man she had seen many times before? She knew it was a normal action between man and wife, their relationship should not differ from this norm.

Closing the space between them, she placed her hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath the lean muscles. This was all the answer John required. He slowly touched his lips to hers but quickly grew in confidence and took her in his arms.

Margaret lay still that night, still awake while John snored softly by her side. She had a heavy arm draped over her, holding their bodies close together. The consummation had hurt, as her mother had told her it would, but John had been as gentle as possible in such an act. Margret fell asleep wondering how often he would ask such a thing of her and if he would ever take advantage over the power she felt he now had over her.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the second installment! I have great plans for this story so hang on tight, ladies and gentlemen, here we go! Happy new year to you all, I hope 2015 treats you well. <strong>


End file.
